Sweet Heart, Don't Leave Me !
by ze-perverse-shinigami
Summary: Un petit one-shot guimauve sur le couple Grimmjow x Ichigo. Quand Grimmjow s'aperçoit de son erreur monumentale, il est peut être déjà trop tard, car la vie est si fragile, qu'il parfois suffit de fermer les yeux pour l'ôter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre**__** : "Je t'ai tué… Je me suis tué… Je nous ai tués…"**_

_**Résumé**__** : Qui a dit que Grimmjow était une bête insensible, barbare, analphabète et primaire ? Big error ! Voyons ce que cela donnerait si on regardait dans la (magnifique) tête de notre schtroumf préféré ! C'est a little bit guimauve mais y'en a (comme moi) qui aiment ! Nan, franchement, ici, humour = 0.000**_

_**Rating**__** : Entre T et K+, m'enfin, vu que je doute que des mômes de 9 ans lisent du shonen ai (quoi que...), je met T.  
**_

_**Pairing**__** : Grimmjow X Ichigo (BAVEUUUH !!!)**_

_**Disclamer**__** : Ouinnn, Tite Kubo a refusé (encore une fois Y.Y) de me donner Bleach et tous les pitits bonshommes qui sont dedans ! ADIEU MONDE CRUEL !!!**_

_**Blabla de l'autarie (euh, auteur –') : Alors c'est un POV (Point Of View) de Grimmy-chéri… Mais cette fic est assez spécial parce que vous avez DEUX fins… Si vous ne lisez que le premier chapitre, ce sera un sad end (ça existe ?), mais si vous lisez les deux chapitres, bah ce sera un happy end (happy power !!).**_

_**WARNING**__** : SI VOUS ÊTES ALLERGIQUE À TOUT CE QUI EST UN MINIMUM CHEWING GUM, JE VOUS DIS GOODBYE ! **_

_____________________________________________

Or… Comme l'océan de ton regard, comme la pureté de ton âme, comme le soleil sur ta peau, comme le reflet de ton être…

Rouge… Comme le sang dont tu es couvert, comme la puissance de ta volonté, comme la douleur dans tes yeux, comme le doute qui me ronge…

Noir… Comme le désespoir qui nous envahit tous deux, comme ton sabre brisé, à l'image de mon cœur, comme le vide que je ressens dans mon âme, comme le froid que j'éprouve en voyant la chaleur rouge et dorée quitter tes yeux, tout comme la vie qui s'échappe petit à petit de ton corps. Je t'ai tué… Je me suis tué… Je nous ai tués… Et tu tombes…

Blanc… Comme mon esprit, vide, tel une page vierge. Je me précipite vers toi, et te rattrape avant que tu ne touches le sol. Je te sers contre moi, et prie pour que tu survives. Je te demande pardon, des larmes incolores traçant de fins sillons sur mes joues.

Je vois tes deux yeux ambre me regarder avec un étonnement non feint. Je te l'avoue. Je ne peux que te l'avouer. Ne pas le faire alors que tu es là, dans mes bras, te vidant de ton sang, par ma faute, serait comme nous jeter tous les deux dans une fosse aux serpents.

Agissant selon toutes mes espérances et contre toutes attentes, tu m'avoues ce que j'ai toujours souhaité entendre de ta bouche : "Je t'aime aussi". Ces quatre petits mots prononcés avec cette sincérité qui te caractérise tellement enlèvent mes chaînes noires, si lourdes, qui m'entravent.

Mais tu fermes les yeux, avec la douceur du soleil qui se couche. Soudain, je ressens une douleur indescriptible qui me fait tomber à genoux, ton corps reposant dans mes bras.

J'ai si mal… Je regarde ton visage, si paisible, bien qu'ensanglanté. Puis ma vision se trouble, un voile noir commence petit à petit à te cacher de mon regard. La douleur me tue… Je me sens mourir, je vais mourir, je dois mourir, je _veux_ mourir. Et tout deviens noir…

_**Arghh… C'est ballot, mais, je n'aime pas trop ce genre de fic (et pourtant j'en écris une –'). En plus elle est ULTRA courte Y.Y = On dirait Ulquiorra xD.  
**_

_**Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent quant à la parution de ma fic trop peu connue "Détresse", je veux d'abord écrire trois ou quatre chapitre avant de publier à nouveau.**_

_**Pour les gens qui ne veulent pas de sad end, allez au prochain chapitre, mais vous êtes pas obligés ^^.**_

_**Par contre, vous êtes obligés de me laisser une review héhé !**_

_**Au fait ce One Shot à été écrit en cours de Maths pendant diverses explications sur divers théorème vaseux… Dites moi si je garde l'écriture pour le cours de Maths, ou si je dois changer parce que ça craint ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Je me réveille doucement, paisiblement. Pour la première fois de mon existence, je me sens léger. J'ouvre les yeux, et soudain, je crois rêver.

C'est toi, c'est ton visage, penché au-dessus du mien, qui m'observe, souriant, d'un regard qui pour moi signifie tout. Tu es vivant. Ou je suis mort. Mais, sur le moment, cela m'importe peu, si peu.

Ton sourire s'agrandit, tu te penches vers moi, et poses tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je sens mon corps fondre, fondre comme le métal le plus dur rencontrant le feu brûlant. La jouissance de voir le sang couler comme l'eau d'une fontaine dans un désert de pierres et de sables, n'est qu'un plaisir plus insignifiant que la plus petite fourmi dans une forêt, comparée à cette émotion qui m'étreint, m'enveloppe, me réchauffe…

Nous sommes vivants, tous les deux… Et de la vie qui s'offre à nous, nous allons pleinement profiter. À jamais…

_**Bon… c'est peut-être un poil mielleux nan ? Pas grave… Donc ce "chapitre" était pour ceux qui sont sujet aux addictions envers le happy end… Non, je suis désolée, ça ne se soigne pas; j'ai essayé, mais ça n'a pas marcher –'. **_

_**Mais ça ne vous empêche pas de me laisser un gros tas de reviews ^^ !!**_

_**Je viens de remarquer que j'ai fait de longues phrases (une ligne et demie, c'est vachement long xD)... Mais bon, c'est pas encore du Marcel Proust ^^' (heureusement d'ailleurs).  
**_

_**BYE, ZPS !!**_


End file.
